First love
by danceswithbirds
Summary: Ok, I've hit a road block! This story is stopped for now. If you have any ideas on one shots, that might help me with get some ideas for this. PM me your ideas, pronts and any other things that you want me to type up. Thank you to anyone who helps me
1. And so It begins

First love

**First love**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, if I did, Gwen and Kevin would already be together_

_AN: GwenxKevin forever. This is a many chap story and it's my first, so be nice, and tell me how to improve_

Gwen charged up the spell, ripping some of the DNAlien in to ribbons. Ben was Humongousaur, taking a few more out. The battle was going in there favor…Till Gwen saw the Kevin was missing.

_That's strange; he was here a second ago. _Gwen thought as she caught another in a binding spell. She pushed her worry to the back of her mind, he could handle himself.

"Ben let's keep going." She said as she knocked the rest of the beast out of there way.

"Fine." A flash of green and he was himself "Let's go."

"Hey, Ben, you've seen Kevin?" Gwen asked as there walked in a quite hall, _they must have sent all the guard to try to get rid of us _she thought

"He said he was going to help you." Ben said, stopping "Gwen, you don't think…"

"I don't know anymore, I'm just worried." She said blushing.

"Ok, I was going to ask if you thought he got caught." He asked "But seeing the way your blushing your in love." At this, Gwen turned many shades of red

"No!" She snapped at him

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that, but you're in L-O-V-E." Ben said "If you like him then tell him."

"Ok, but first, can we find him." Gwen said as they walked up to a large steel door. A slight hiss and the door opened, a strong smell of metal was in the air. When the door open the sight the two saw made there blood chill.

_AN: Oh god, 1 chap and it's SOOO bad. So do me a __**HUGE**__ favor, tell me how to get better. Oh and if you have a "Ben 10" oc, send it in, I might use it. Thanks again._


	2. What happened here, Star

First love

**First love.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. But I do own the plot line to this_

_Warning: blood and gore and Oc's._

The two teens looked over the room, panted red with blood. The steel walls of the ship, a deep shade of red. Gwen almost was sick, there was no way on earth the person who's ever blood this was still alive. Ben, who rarely got scared, looked petrified.

"My god." Were the only words that Gwen could say of the time. Ben just looked around the room from behind Gwen.

"I say we look for Grandpa, and then come back to this ship." Ben said, shaking.

"I second that." She said turning around to face her cousin, just as a soft whisper drifted up from the room

"Help me, please." A small girl's voice said, causing the two to turn around. In the middle of the room was a small girl, maybe 10 years old, standing on her knees. Her hair, dark red from the blood, was slicked down to her neck, brown eyes looking at the two 15 year olds. Ben and Gwen just looked at her, the girl _seemed _human, but she could have had one of those masks.

"Are you Kevin's friends? He said that a red head girl and a boy with the #10 on his shirt where looking for him." She said, hopeful to get off the ship. As soon as she said that, Ben and Gwen walked over to her.

"He said that he would help me get out if no one came looking for me." She said once the two where near her.

"Do you know where he is?" Gwen asked as Ben took off his jacket and draped it over the girl.

"No. Some aliens came in and started to hurt us, to get us to move. He told me to play dead, roll in some blood, so really I looked dead. I did. They took him somewhere, but left us "dead ones" behind." She said pointing around the room to piles. She held the jacket closer to herself and stood up. "He said he wanted to turn over a new leaf and make amends for what he did." Gwen put her hand on the girl and started to lead her out of the room, following Ben. Ben thumbs the watch for a few seconds before slamming it down, transforming in to Jetray. The small girl's eyes went wide, pulling the jacket over her head and then holding tight to Gwen, looking like a lost child.

"Is she ok?" Jetray asked looking at the shaking child.

"Make him go away, please." She said

"Now why would you want the only person who can help to get us out of here, to go away?" Gwen asked taking the hood off her head.

"He's an alien!" She exclaimed, looking at Jetray out of the corner of her eye

"Are you scared of him?" Gwen asked, the girl nods. "It's ok there are some good ones out there." The girl let go of Gwen before walking over to Jetray. At first she doesn't look him in the eye, then she looks at him, smiling.

"Hi Mr. Flying-fishy, I'm Star." She said looking at Jetray

"Hi." Ben says "Come on, lets get out of here." Ben held Star in his one arm, Gwen in his other. Ben took off, fly as fast as he could. Star looked behind them, back to the ship. Gwen looked back at it to, so close to finding grandpa…and Kevin.

"What are the mater girls?" He said as he landed a few miles away from the ship

"Kevin." The girls said together. Ben rolled his eyes, two girls who liked Kevin, not going to be a short trip. A flash of green light and he was back to normal. Star looked at him

"You can change shapes?!" She said

"Yeah, so don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Ben said to the young girl.

_AN: Yes, 2 chaps down, no idea how many to go. I want to thank __**EVERONE**__ who replied to this And a __**HUGE **__thank you to all of you who saved this under there Favorite list. Star's bio below. And once again, send in your OC's. Star is mine._

_Name: Star_

_Age: 10 ½_

_Gender: female_

_Family: None, she lost them all in a fire. She was at a friend's house at the time._

_Hair: Brown with black bangs. Down to her neck, pinned back with a sliver hair band_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Outfit: Blue jeans, Sliver tee-shirt, a sliver bracelet with 5 stars on it_

_Personality: She friendly, and helpful. She also gives Ben's aliens nicknames. (Douse this to not be as scared of them.)_

_Strength: Her smarts, but she's still young._

_Powers: Can find anyone, as long as she got something of there's_

_Weakness: Aliens and blood_


End file.
